What If
by Rosy12686
Summary: This is specifically from the Netflix original series: 13 Reasons Why. So what would happen if Clay would have told Hannah exactly how he felt at the party? Maybe push past her walls and knocked them down. She didn't want him to leave her, so what if he stayed right there with her like Clay fantasized? They would still be together and Hannah would still be alive. Read to find out!
1. The Truth

**A/N: Hey guys! Rosey here! I know what you're all thinking...Why don't I finish the fics I start? Why do I just let you all wallow in pain and suspension, wondering what's going to happen next? Well, I need motivation to do what I do what I do, as well as ideas, which I have neither. So, of course, I just start 'fresh' in hopes of continuing. I apologize for my disappearances, but recently I have gotten into 13 Reasons Why, the show. After watching the series, I recently just bought the book. I am currently reading the book, so at the moment, I will not have what happens in the book, in this fic, since the series and the book are quite different. So pull those tissues close and hope for the best, like me.**

 **DISCLAIMER: TH1rteen R3asons Why does NOT belong to me as well as any of the characters.**

" _Not until you tell me what's wrong."_

That was the one line that may have changed everything for the better.

"Leave me alone! Okay, just leave me alone, Clay." _Please don't go._ "You should just go." _Please, I need you._

But how could he know that? I was basically begging him to leave. I knew what kind of person he was, obedient. And me telling him to leave wasn't helping. But I hoped against hope he wouldn't leave.

"I thought it was okay." He says, beginning to put his shirt back on.

The tears began to fall from my face, my wall being built once again. "Yeah, I don't want you here, get out!" I yell, my eyes pleading as I look at him. I turn my head, looking at the ground. That was it, he was beginning to button up his shirt and considering to actually listen to me, for once.

"Hannah."

Those words. So calm, so kind. I feel him behind me, so I panic. Turning around, all I could do is scream. "Get the fuck out!"

He backs away in fear.

"Okay…I'll go..."

That was it, he was going to leave, wasn't he? I look at him, hoping he could see through me.

"But tell me what's going on." He says, inching closer once again.

 _Clay...you stayed…_

I look at him, the pain displayed in my eyes.

"Okay? Tell me what's wrong."

I shake my head and roll my eyes. Maybe it would have been easier if he would have just left. Then, maybe I wouldn't have to explain myself. But at some point, I knew I would have to. "You don't want to be with me, Clay."

He shakes his head. "But I do...I _really_ do…"

"But do you know what people will say!?" I wish I could stop myself.

He shakes his head again, flustered with tears in his eyes. "No, and I don't care."

"Because it's easy for you, right?" I take deep breaths, knowing i'm about to break down again. "Because you're not the class slut." My voice cracks in between the words.

"Don't say that!" He says, moving closer to me once again.

I shake my head in disagreement, clenching my eyes shut. "Everybody says it!" My hands slam down onto the comforter.

"I don't say it." He sits down next to me, waiting for my next outbreak.

"Yes you did! When you saw that picture!" I begin to grasp for air between my hiccups of pain. Wiping my face, I was beyond embarrassed.

"I didn't believe it."

I continue to wipe the tears from my face, looking ahead of me, the pain written all over my face.

He nods, "I was angry for a minute, because- because I was jealous of Justin."

I continue to look ahead of me, the tears running down my face. That was it.

"And I was mad at you for wanting him, and not me. And I was an asshole, and i'm sorry."

 _Thank you, Clay. You're the one good person that came to me from this mess._

I wanted to apologize for freaking out on him. But I couldn't bring myself to even utter a word.

"And I could never make it right, and I could never say all this to you at the time, but- I love you."

Something from those three words changed me for the good. My erratic breaths continue, as the tears fall. I slowly turn my head towards him. His eyes fixed on me.

"And I will _never_ hurt you."

 _But how could I be so sure?_

"Clay…" I manage.

He shakes his head, the tears beginning to noticeably spill from his eyes. "No, I'm _not_ going." He looks deeply into my eyes. "Not now…" Shaking his head, he calmly finishes. "Not ever."

We both look at each other for what seems like awhile, the tears sliding down our cheeks.

Clay was the first to break it. "I love you, Hannah." His voice cracks out, as he begins to cry.

 _Those were the words from the boy I loved who had changed my whole mindset on life. And to that, I thank you Clay Jenson._

My voice low and eerie, crackling with pain. "Why didn't you say this to me before all of this happened?"

I turn my head, breathing heavily from the breakdown. Before I knew it, he was hugging me from behind. I begin to breakdown once again in his arms, holding onto him for dear life. My hiccups of crying could be heard throughout the room.

 _So, before you stop reading this or whatever, just know that this boy saved my life, and he was the only one who cared enough to save me from drowning in my own thoughts._

 **A/N: Well, I may be crying, but I really hope I reached out to you guys. This is what SHOULD have happened. But anyway, there's more to come FOR SURE. I may even publish the next chapter within a few hours. I hope you guys liked this!**

 **Be sure to drop review!**


	2. The Escape

**A/N: Oh, gosh! Thank you guys so much for the reviews! It really means a lot and keeps me going. On with the story!**

 **Side Note: If you're wondering what the italics mean, they're Hannah's thoughts, like the tapes, but since she hadn't recorded them yet, they're just thoughts that she may be writing in a journal or something if you get my drift.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**

 _There we were. Clay Jenson and Hannah Baker, together, hugging. So before your mind takes you somewhere else, read on to see._

After what seemed like forever of hugging and weeping, we heard someone coming up the stairs. Scrambling to our feet, we quickly gathered our bearings and left the room. But before we walked out the door, he grabbed my hand holding it tight as if he was holding onto me before falling off of a cliff. I look at him, a slight smile on my face. Maybe he was different after all.

When Clay had opened the door, there they were. Justin Foley and Jessica Davis. Drunk as can be, making out and erratically making their way to the room in which had seen it all.

As they pass us, I roll my eyes, a smirk on my face as I look at Clay.

Sighing, he halfheartedly smiles, "What a party, huh?"

God was he awkward, but that's something I like about him, it's cute. Cute like him. I smile, leaning against him slightly as I grip his hand tightly. I sigh. "Y-yeah...what- what a party…"

We made our way down the stairs, looking at the crowd of people who seemed to be drunk. It was sorta funny. I chuckled, watching as the people we went school with who, for some, may have seemed uptight...at school, that is. But now, they were just letting loose. I turned my head, slowly to look at Clay.

"Listen...about what happened up there…" He said, holding my hand tighter.

I shook my head. "Don't worry bout it, helmet."

He smiled, his head turning downwards as he stroked my hand with his thumb. But God that smile. It made me so unexplainably happy to see it, even if it was his awkward smile. Somehow, my confidence peaked once again. "Listen, Clay…"

His head shot up to me as if hearing his actual name from me meant that I was about to say something serious, which was usually what it meant. "I was on a my breaking point...If I may have said something that hurt you in anyway-" But before I could finish, he broke through.

"No, Hannah, it's fine. I understand, completely. No worries."

I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could, Jeff came between us.

"Heeey, man!"

I backed away, letting go of his hand.

"O-oh, hey Jeff, what's up?"

"I see you finally grew some balls to actually talk to her, congrats dude!" He patted his back and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards him, giving him what seemed like a hug.

Clay looked at me from behind Jeff, an embarrassed smile on his face.

I laughed, shaking my head as I rolled my eyes. I ran my nail over my eyebrow, looking at the ground awkwardly, my hands folded over one another.

"Uh, heh, thanks Jeff." He nods, smiling at him.

Before I knew it, Jeff turned around, looking at me. "Hey! What do you guys say about playing a round of beer pong out back, finally? Looks like you guys talked things out anyway."

I looked up at him, then over to Clay. "How about you guys go ahead, I was going to head-"

"Uh, actually, _we_ were about to head home, she needs a ride." He looked at me, nodding, a secretive smile on his face.

I smiled, running my teeth over the upper layer of skin on my lip, looking at him.

Jeff glanced at me, and then at Clay. "Ohhh, I gotcha." He winked at me, and patted Clay on the back. "I'll catch you tomorrow, buddy." He turned his head to look at me. "See you Hannah." He shot me a smile, and of course I smiled awkwardly back.

I rolled my eyes. "Bye Jeff. Don't get too drunk out there!" I walk over to Clay, standing beside him as I cross my arms, watching Jeff walk through the crowd. He threw his hand up, as if to signal a 'sure thing!' or something. I laughed, turning towards Clay. "So, mind telling me what that was about?" I tease.

"Oh come on." He smirked, rolling his eyes as he backed away.

I kept my stance and gave him a serious look.

He sighed. "Okay, okay. I thought we went over this. I tutor him on subjects of school, and he...well, he tutors me on…girls. Well, girl." He turned his head towards the ground.

I chuckled. "So you mean to tell me you couldn't talk to me?" I kept a smile on my face, rather flattered then hurt in any way, of course.

He leaned on me a little, hesitating to shake his head but he did, rolling his tongue back into his mouth as he looked at the ground, laughing a little as he grabbed my hand. "But does it really matter now? I mean, I talked to you didn't I? Shouldn't that be all that matters?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I guess so." I nodded, looking as if I had been high on something. I stared into his eyes as he stared into mine.

 _Before you even think for a second that things were going smoothly, think again._

Our faces inched closer, our eyes beginning to shut. Suddenly, someone had bumped into us, Clay falling forward on me. Luckily, I was in the right mind to catch him at the time. I laughed, rolling my eyes as I looked down at him. He looked up at me, and as soon as making eye contact, he scrambled to his feet, apologizing repeatedly.

"S-sorry...I just-" He continued frantically.

Nervously, I threw my hands in the back pockets of my jeans and rolled my eyes. "Helmet, chill. It wasn't you."

He nodded, "Right."

Looking around, I spotted none other than Justin Foley coming down the stairs. Looking as if something had just taken place, he gave me a look as if to say 'what the fuck are you staring at?'

Following my gaze, Clay looked at me.

I looked at him, opening my mouth as if I was going to say something, but I couldn't bring myself to say a word. Being brought out of my stance, he spoke up.

"So, did you wanna maybe...go somewhere?" He grasped my hand again.

"Oh, I thought you were going to take me home, I mean-"

"It was just a cover up. I mean, it's only 10."

I rolled my eyes, he looked so proud of himself, but nonetheless, I was pretty happy he had turned beer pong down to hang out with me. Especially after what had just taken place. He was the only one who stayed. " _Wow,_ what a _rebel._ " I say dramatically, swinging our hands back and forth.

He rolled his eyes and began to gently drag me through the crowd at the grasp of his hand. I smiled, stumbling a bit. Maybe I had a bit too much to drink.

"Not only the fact that I said I was your _ride_ home… Well, I mean, I _did_ say that I was going to take you home on my bike, but I, uh, didn't bring it." He scratched the back of his head with his empty hand and laughed.

I laughed along with him, "The one, the only, Helmet." I say ruffling his hair.

"Hey! Watch the hair!" He smiled, flattening it.

"Oh, I see you finally took my advice to style it up with some gel. Way to go, Helmet. Now it's not so flat from that ridiculous helmet you wear."

He laughed, pulling me along with him as we walked away from the noisy house in which the party had took place.

 _Clay, after the party that night, you took me to the playground, where my first kiss with Justin took place. But why? So you could do this…_

We kept walking until we landed at the playground. That God forsaken place where the rumors had started. I started to hesitate with walking further. I let go of his hand and start to back away slowly.

He looked at me, realizing that I was starting to fade on the idea of 'Going somewhere else'. "Hannah? We could go somewhere else, if you wanted to."

I blinked, being brought from the flashbacks of kissing _him._ The rumours starting with _him_. I shook my head, clenching my eyes shut tight. "N-no, it's fine." I sighed heavily, looking at him.

He walked back to me. "Hey, are you okay? You don't look so good."

"I-I'm fine. God, Helmet, chill out."

 _There I go again, putting my walls up._

"I was just making sure…" He said, a look of slight annoyance on his face.

 _But how could I be sure you weren't like the others?_

I shook my head, looking at him. "Clay, how can I be so sure?"

"Sure of what?"

"That you're not like _them_. That you're not here to grab my butt. That you're not here as a dare - That you actually love me?" The tears began to creep up to the corners of my eyes again. My face as red as can be.

"H-Hannah… I said that I _love_ you-"

"Yeah? But how do I know?" I begin to cry again.

Before I knew it, he was against my lips. I could've melted into a puddle right there. I felt his hands slide down to my hips, and _not_ my ass. I drape my arms over his shoulders. After a few seconds, he let go, putting his forehead against mine.

"Because. I'm not like everyone else. I told you I was never leaving, Hannah, and I meant it. I meant it with my heart. Hannah Baker, I love you. And no rumour, no person, and I mean _nobody_ is going to change that."

I sighed, shakily holding onto him. I allowed the tears to fall as I let loose. I let my walls fall. It was _him._ It was him all along. I hugged him tight, wailing into his chest. It was him I should have went on the 'Oh My Dollar Valentines' date, and not Marcus, not even Zach. It was _Clay_ who I should have had my first kiss with, and not Justin. Things would have worked out differently if it was him in the beginning. "I love you too, Clay Jenson." I managed out between my raging hiccups of breath. An unusual smile crept across my face. I backed away, just enough to look into his eyes.

He smiled, hugging me tighter as we watched the moonlight in each others eyes.

 _This wasn't planned by the way, it was just a coincidence. And what a weird one at that. Well, before I pass out and start writing gibberish so you can't read anything or before my hand falls off out of extreme cramping, you'll just have to read on to find out what happens next._

 **A/N: Woo! That one took me a bit, I apologize for the cut off there, but no worries, there's still more to come! Tell me what you guys thought in the reviews, I really hope you guys enjoyed it! This was, after all, the first chapter in which I freely wrote on about the characters! I hope I kept them in their original characters! Tell me what you guys think! By the way, I'm putting this up on Wattpad for it to be more easier to access! FML Forever, \/ Peace!**


	3. Sliding into Trouble

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and such. PM me if you guys have any ideas on how this should go about. Okay, on with the story.**

 **By the way, I am starting to get far in the book, so if you see some book references in here, that's why.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything.**

 _Tonight had to have been the best night of my life. After our little confrontation, or conversation if that's what you want to call it, we climbed to the top of the infamous rocket slide. We sat there, talking and laughing. You showed me the moon like that night at the top of the Crestmont…_

"If you look over there…" He points, "You'll see the shadow over the moon."

He looks up at the moon, as I look at him. He looks so interested. Not only in astronomy, but when I look up, in fear of him seeing I was staring at him, I look away quickly, almost as if I had been looking at the sky the whole time.

 _But no. Clay Jensen, if you're reading this, which probably won't be until i'm dead or gone, I was looking at you, all you. After all, you_ were _my Kryptonite._

As I was looking at the sky, I notice the shadow wasn't moving this time, like it was before all of this happened.

 _Because really, who knew? Maybe it had been a sign. A sign that meant things were moving along, things were happening and new doors were being opened and old ones were being closed._

"It's not moving…" I say, looking as if I was deep in thought. I feel his eyes beside me, piercing through me as if I was a ghost and he were trying to see me. If not, It looked almost as if he was searching for something in my facial expressions.

He shook his head still keeping his eyes fixed on me. "No, not right now." He says quietly.

I felt a gust of wind hit me like something had whooshed past me. I folded my arms, playing that little "I'm cold" game. But I was actually getting colder by the second. So instinctively, I moved closer to him.I felt his arm wrap around me, slightly pulling me towards towards him. My head snapped up at him, finally, catching his gaze. "Clay," I whispered, just as much as the wind had a minute ago.

He shook his head back and forth while looking at me as if he was having a flashback. "Y-Yeah…?"

I turned my head slowly back up at the sky. "What if...What if maybe the shadow on the moon up there means something, you know?"

He shrugged, giving way that he wasn't sure what I meant.

"What if...maybe _you're_ here to stay. Just like the shadow there. It stays still. But the last time we looked at it, everything was constantly changing, moving along like that shadow. I mean, between Justin, Jessica and Alex, things weren't going so smoothly, but I did lose them. I'm just glad the moon's shadow is staying still for once. Because i'm with you. And I want it to stay that way." I say, turning to look at him. I stare straight into his eyes, seeing the still moon.

"Hannah, it'll always stay that way. And do you know why? Because I love you. Like I said, I'm not leaving you now. And I never will."

I smiled. "What would you say…" I bite the upper layer of the skin on my lips slowly as I talk. "We re-enact that first and innocent kiss. Maybe one _without_ the rumours." I lock my arm around his as if we were growing on each other like vines on a pillar. I kept staring into his dark blue eyes. Full of a limitless ocean. Without knowing, I started to lean in without his answer, and of course we kissed.

 _That's right, we kissed once again. But this time, I wasn't with Justin and I was at the top of the slide along with Clay instead of 'sliding my way' into imaginary rumours that were totally fake._

Clay finally broke the kiss and we both took a deep breath of air, considering we hardly got any out each others mouths.

I breathed in the fresh cool fall air and exhaled, with my eyes closed. Things were different now. _He_ was different. I turned to look at him, he had been staring at me ever since he broke the kiss. I smile brightly, probably a smile that wasn't fake for once. "What?" I asked, almost hesitantly.

He shook his head, giving me that shy smile. It melted me just to even see him smile. "You're beautiful…" He looked into my eyes, showing me that he really meant it.

I opened my mouth a bit, ready to speak up before a phone started to ring.

Clay reached into his pocket and looked at the screen which read "Mom".

"I'm sorry, I- have to take this."

I rolled my eyes and smiled teasingly. "Go ahead, mommas boy."

He looked at me and shook his head, laughing. He rose his phone to his ear after pressing the green button. "Hey Mom. What's up?"

I hear little murmurs on the phone as I tilt my head up looking at the sky. I started to ask myself ridiculous questions in my head like, ' _Were his parents nice? Well of course they are if they called just to check up on him. But what if something happened at home and they needed to reach him? Why would they call if they know he's at a party? Do they know how embarrassing that is?'_ In the background I heard Clay speak in monotone.

"Mom, i'm fine. What? No! If I had too much to drink I probably wouldn't be speaking to you on the phone so clearly." He let out an exasperating sigh, "Mom, i'm not a child anymore." He rolled his eyes and turned to me, mouthing a 'sorry'.

I looked at him and shrugged it off, laughing at him a little. ' _Yup, must have been checking up on him. Sometimes I wish my parents had been like that when I was out. But I get it, they're busy with the pharmacy and stressed as it is.'_

Before I knew it I heard him speak again, a little louder this time around.

"Yeah, okay mom, i'll be home in a half hour." He touched the red button and shut off the screen of his phone as he held it in his hand, wrapping his arm around his stomach, one hand massaging the bridge of his nose.

"Hey," I scoot a little closer to him. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?" I ask as if I hadn't been listening in on their conversation.

He shook his head, looking stressed. "It's nothing. Mom just wants me home."

"Oh…" I awkwardly spit out.

He perked up a bit, looking as if he faked a happiness that suddenly disappeared. "Oh, hey, I can walk you home if you'd like?"

I smiled. Nodding my head, I stood up. "That'd be nice, Helmet." I teased. I smoothed out my dress and started making my way toward the slide.

He stood up after me and followed suite. "Uh," He pointed toward the slide, knowing that it probably wasn't right to go down it, considering what had happened with Justin might upset me.

"Relax, Helmet." I sat down staring at the bottom. "As long as you're not at the end to snap a picture, 'catch me', spread rumours and little intimate tales around the school as well as a picture, then I don't mind sliding down a slide." I say, as I stare at the bottom, remembering what had happened. Not noticing I was drifting off into another flashback, I mumbled. "It's just easier this way…"

Noticing my spacing off, he kneeled down behind me, resting his hand on my shoulder. "Hannah." I hear his soft voice.

I jumped a little at the touch before mumbling. "Catch me." In a low, crackling voice. I felt the warm tears well up in my eyes. "Catch me, Clay."

Before standing up, he had a confused look on his face. Wasn't this going to make things worse? Without questioning any further he slid down the pole next to the slide. Standing at the bottom, he reached his arms out. "I'm here, Hannah."

I slid down, feeling all the memories hit me hard as I slid past them. I saw Justin at the bottom, I tried to stop myself, but since I was going so fast, I just shielded myself. I put my arms in front of me in defense and freaking screamed. "No, Not again!" But before I could think any more or any less, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Hannah, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." He pulled me in tighter.

In shock, I sat there. Trembling, I wrapped my arms around him, staring at the ground. I didn't notice the few tears that escaped my eyes.

"I will _never_ hurt you, you hear me?" He pushed me away, enough just to look into my eyes. But I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I just sat there, emotionless.

A few seconds passed.

 _Once again you guessed it._

His lips were against mine. Softly, he pushed his hand through my hair and behind my head. Letting go, I opened my eyes.

"Clay," My voice was low and emotionless as I stared straight ahead.

He shifted his eyes to look into each of mine, before standing up. "Shit…" He mumbled, throwing his hand across his forehead. "Look, Hannah, i'm _so_ sorry, I didn't mean to-"

.

Before he could go on, I stood up and wrapped my arms around him tightly. "I love you." I said, quietly.

He smiled, hugging me back. "I love you too, Hannah."

After a few minutes of silence and standing there, he swayed me back and forth.

It was so quiet, you could hear the crickets sing their tunes. But thinking that nothing could go wrong in that moment when I was in his arms, I thought wrong.

Something crackled in the bushes alongside the playground, and it wasn't small enough to be an animal.

I had felt Clay's head snap up at the moment and I looked around, but nothing could be seen in the dark. Thinking nothing of it, we shrugged it off.

But before we could even make a move, we heard the shutter of a camera.

 _Now, I know what you guys may be thinking. There goes Tyler back at it again with the ole' camera trick. But before coming to conclusions, think about everyone else who's out to get me. Which is basically the whole fucking school. So this may not be as easy as you and I think._

Once we heard it, we knew that a rumour was being born. He looked around and then looked at me. "Who's there!?" He yelled, just enough to echo throughout the playground.

"Show yourself!" I yelled in suite.

With our backs turned, we heard the bushes rustle and footsteps running out onto the road. Quickly we turned in the direction the sounds had been coming from but before we could go after them, a tall black shadow had already been at the end of the street making the corner.

Clay shook his head. "This seriously needs to stop."

I nodded, sighing. "I agree with you one hundred percent."

He looked at me, holding his hand out. " Come on, lets get you home before they start a rumour freaking frenzy."

I laughed, taking his hand. We both started walking towards my street, knowing little about the events that were going to take place tomorrow. Ignoring it for the moment, we enjoyed eachothers company.

 **A/N: That was it for this chapter, sorry for the day late update. I needed to catch up on my reading of the book. Well, hopefully this was a great chapter and I really hope you guys enjoyed it and had a non stop heartbeat reading this just as I had while writing it! Tell me what you guys think by - Reviewing! FML Forever!**


	4. The Walk

**A/N: Hey nerds! Thank you so much for all of the follows and favorites as well as positive feedback! I'm back with another lovely chapter! Oh, and I hope you guys had a lovely and Happy belated Easter! Now, back to the story.**

 **In this one, we** _ **may**_ **get some of Clay's point of view.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

 _Clay, walking home that night with you, it was almost a dream come true. But was it for you? The answer to that question? I hoped it was as good as I hoped it would be, but only time would tell._

We walked hand in hand, and occasionally, I would squeeze his hand and hold his arm close enough for me to pull him closer to my side. He was mine now, at least I had hoped.

I glanced over to him. We walked in silence for a little while, but it was relaxing. He looked up at the sky, and tilted his head back, breathing in as if he were at peace.

"You certainly looked relaxed, Helmet." I said, looking at his tilted back head with a smirk.

He sighed with a slight smile and squeezed my hand, looking at the ground. "Hannah-"

I looked over at him as I began speed walking. Not because I was scared of being outside at midnight or anything, but because I was nervous of what he was going to say next.

"I have loved you ever since you moved here. But I never had the balls to tell you." He chuckled.

 _There was the answer, and it was everything I hoped it would be._

I stared at him, his smile was everything to me. I simply smiled in return, not saying a word.

He awkwardly looked down, but he kept that smile on his face. "I'm sorry I -"

I quickly stopped him, mid-sentence. "No! I mean, I started to develop feelings for you after Justin-"

He turned to me, looking at me with disbelief in his eyes. "Really?"

I nodded, seriously. "I hoped you would ask me out...every single day I would try to make myself look pretty...like Jessica Davis -"

"No. Hannah, you're beyond that. To...to me." He looked directly into my eyes.

I couldn't bring myself to say anything, except all I could do was stare into his perfectly bluish eyes. "We should uh…" I looked ahead of me.

He nodded, "Right." and smiled, giving my hand a squeeze.

We continued walking and talking about random, stupid, boring and uninteresting things until we reached my house.

Then the subject of what happened at the park that same night was brought up.

And none other than by me. But what can I say? It was pretty nerve-wracking, considering your school is full of hungry, gossip and rumor thirst people who were basically dying to quench it.

We stopped in front of my house. "Clay…" I looked to the road that we just walked from.

He looked at me and then where I had been looking. "W...what's wrong?" He looked back at me.

I looked at the ground and grabbed his other hand, moving closer to him. "What do you think is going to happen tomorrow…?"

He shook his head, looking at the concrete on the road as he searched for the answer. "I don't know what's going to happen. God knows what gossip about us we're going to run into tomorrow. But hey, I do know one thing." He pulled me closer, his arms around my waist.

I smirked, "Ooo...Since when did you become a rebel?"

"Since I told you how I actually felt." He smiled.

I mouthed in 'awe'. But before I even began to think that things were going how I wanted them, my mind took me somewhere else. "What...what do you know, h-how do you know?" I asked him, the fear relevant in my eyes.

He hugged me tight. "I know that i'm going to be with you all the way, and how do I know? Because I'm here with you right now."

We stood there on the side of the road, our foreheads touching. I looked into his eyes as he did mine, hoping with every piece of me that he was as different compared to the other guys as I had thought. I never wanted this to end. I know he's the one. After a little while a huge smile crept across my face and leaning in, I pushed my lips against his lightly as I put my hands on the sides of his face.

 **Clay's POV**

She was so beautiful under the streetlights. I could look at her all day. I smiled at her before she kissed me. But when she did, I was taken aback. I held her waist, kissing her back. I gave in holding her like she was my lifeline.

After a few seconds, she pulled away and looked at me. "Well, i'd better get going. Do you work tomorrow?"

I nodded, still a bit shocked. "Y-yeah…I work tomorrow." I said, gulping.

She let go of me and gave me the sweetest smile before kissing me on the cheek and going inside. I watched her walk away and wave her hand in the air. "Night, Helmet!" She said before unlocking her door and walking inside.

I lifted my hand slightly to tell her goodbye. But all that came out was a weak "Night…"

I began to walk home thinking long and hard on what just took place. I actually finally told her. I was so proud of myself I ran home, excited to see her again tomorrow.

As I ran, the thoughts of what had happened that night flashed through my mind. Tears slid across my face as I ran, flying off of my cheeks. I smiled so big that it probably looked like I was a maniac running down the road. But I was so happy that I didn't care.

When I reached my house I walked inside to see my parents sitting at the table. "Hi mom...hi dad…" I said as I panted from running. I bent down putting my hands on my knees in a squatting position.

"What was chasing you, son?" My dad asked.

"Nothing...Nothing. I just wanted to get home quick so I didn't wake up late tomorrow."

He nodded. "Ah, okay."

"That's my boy." My mom said, walking over to me as she ruffled my hair.

"Mom, watch the hair!" Quickly I reached up and straightened it.

"Oh, right sorry honey. You didn't do any hard drugs did you?" She looked at me as if I had been high or something.

I shook my head to one side. "Jesus mom, no!"

"Good. I was just making sure, sweety."

"Any more beer?" I hear my dad say just before my mom nudges him and he mouths a 'what?'

I looked up at him and slightly nodded. "Maybe a little…"

He chuckled and put his hand on my shoulder."I'll get started on that hangover solution and put it in the fridge for you tomorrow morning. Just make sure to drink it before school."

"Shit." I say, accidentally, being reminded that I have school tomorrow and I was out drinking. I look up at my parents who look at me in question. "Well, i'd better get to bed. Goodnight mom, night dad, I love you guys!" I say scrambling up the stairs. I hear them call up to me their goodnights and begin to hear the murmurs of them talking to each other.

I ran to the bathroom and out of nowhere, I began throwing up. "Damn drinks…" I mumble to myself, throwing up a bit more.

"Are you okay!?" I hear my mom call.

"I'm fine, just a bad cough!" I yell back, in hopes that she would buy it.

"Okay, sweetie just be careful. I have medicine if you need it!"

After throwing up everything I had that night, I wasn't sure if it was my nerves or the beer I had at the party, but I quickly turned on the water in the shower, brushed my teeth and jumped in.

When I got out, I scrambled along to get dressed as fast as I could so I could get to bed quicker. Running to my bedroom I jumped in my bed, a smile on my face and a happy mind. I was dating Hannah Baker. The girl I loved and not because of her ass. Because of _her_.

I lied in bed, staring at the galaxy picture on my ceiling. It looked like her eyes when I looked into them earlier. The thought quickly flashed through my mind and with that, I closed my eyes and fell asleep, hoping for the best.

\

 **A/N: Haha, I got you guys, didn't I? You thought I was going to continue on into the drama zone where the rumors (If they happen) start? Sorry this might be shorter than expected, but I'm running out of ideas. SO, that being said, I'm gonna need some. So please feel free to pm me some and we'll figure something out!**

 **Remember to let me know what you guys think in the reviews and tell me if i'm keeping them in character! (That's one of my fears when writing fics.)**

 **FML forever! 3**


End file.
